What!
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: A day off turns into a day of shopping. And this day of shopping consists of Haineko and Tobiume, gay manager, and Christmas. How will it turn out for Chimpette and Senbonzakura? Read and find out. R&R plz.


**What?!**

It was a boring day in the Seireitei. Everyone was tired and falling asleep. Renji and Byakuya had decided to take the day off and rest. Their zanpakuto were in one room asleep. Senbonzakura was laying on his bed wearing a white yukata without his mask or armor on. Chimpette and Snakey were asleep on their bed. Snakey had put on a sleep shirt and Chimpette had on her normal fur clothing. Senbonzakura was the first to wake up. He looked around then noticed that their masters haven't woken them up. _It must be a day off, _he mused to himself. He then looked at the two lying on the other bed. _How can she sleep with that fur on her? Won't she burn up if she doesn't take it off? Or is it connected to her body? _ Senbonzakura thought to himself and didn't notice that Chimpette had woken up and was stretching. He turned and looked at her then quickly turned his head away realizing he wasn't wearing his mask. He quickly put his mask on then turned back around only to see her mere inches from his face. Senbonzakura literally fell off of the bed and fell onto the floor.

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're jumpy this morning."

"It's kind of hard not to be when someone is only inches from your face."

Chimpette smirked then shook her head and walked over to the bathroom to do her daily routine of getting ready in the morning, "Why weren't we woken up? Usually Renji and the captain would come and wake us up to start the day."

Senbonzakura looked at her through the mirror, "I'm guessing it is a day off considering it is three hours passed from when we usually get up."

Chimpette nodded then started brushing her teeth. Once she finished with her daily personal care, she walked out then to the closet trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. She had a lot of options, but all of her clothes were covered with green fur. She sighed then picked up a tube top and skirt, lined with her green fur. "I really need a new wardrobe."

Senbonzakura looked and saw she had clothes only lined with that fur, "Well...not much is happening today, would you like to go find some clothes?"

Chimpette turned around and looked at him, "You know...that doesn't sound that bad. Would you like to come too? We can find you some different clothes if you would like."

Senbonzakura thought about this for a second then nodded, "That sounds good to me. And plus, it would be nice to have a female's perspective on what would look good on me since I can never decide." He looked at her then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it almost as soon as he opened it.

Chimpette cocked her eyebrow, "What?"

"It's nothing really."

"No...c'mon, tell me," she prodded suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"I was going to say that it doesn't really matter what you wear," she was about to yell until he spoke up, "because you look good in anything you wear."

Chimpette blushed then looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, "T-thank you, Senbonzakura. B-but it's not good to l-lie."

Senbonzakura walked over to her, "Are you blushing? You're even stuttering."

She looked away, her blush deepening, "I-I am not."

Senbonzakura smiled behind his mask then took his hand in hers, "I wasn't lying."

Chimpette looked at him, blush still apparent on her face, "You...you weren't?"

Senbonzakura shook his head then took his mask off. He began leaning in close to her, eyes closed.

Chimpette closed her eyes then tilted her head up slightly.

They were mere centimeters apart when suddenly...

"Eww!"

They jumped apart then looked at Snakey. He had woken up and saw that they were about to kiss.

Chimpette put a hand over her mouth then looked from Senbonzakura, to Snakey, then back to Senbonzakura, and finally just walked into the bathroom without another word being said, locking the door as she closed it.

Snakey looked at Senbonzakura, "Dude, you've got issues."

He looked at the snake boy, "And why do you say that?"

"You were about to kiss Chimpette. You must have hit your head pretty hard if you try kissing her," Snakey said as he put his clothes on.

"Why did it bother you that I was going to kiss her?"

"Dude, she is a sister to me. And no offense to you, but she is not the most admirable person around," Snakey explained looking at him.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to kiss her?" he asked the boy, irritated.

"I don't see why you would want to. She is way too tall, her hair is too long, she has a lanky figure, and, to top it off, she dresses like a whore day in and day out."

From the bathroom, Chimpette could hear every word that Snakey was saying and was about to start crying until she heard a slap come from the room. She opened the door to see Snakey holding his cheek and looking up at Senbonzakura, shocked. She looked at Senbonzakura and saw how mad he looked.

Senbonzakura was furious and it was apparent on his face too, "How dare you say all of that about her! She doesn't deserve the rudeness you send her way every day. She has the perfect height, because I can look her straight in the eye and I don't have to constantly look down when I'm trying to talk to her. Her hair is perfect the way it is and the way it just flows down her back. She is in no way, shape or form lanky. She has an amazing figure and should have the right to flaunt what she has. And did you ever stop to think that she doesn't have very many options of what she wears? She shouldn't be judged for what she wears. Nobody should."

Chimpette couldn't believe that Senbonzakura was defending her.

Senbonzakura turned and looked at her then looked at Snakey, "Now you look at me and tell me how she is just so terrible."

Chimpette put a hand on his shoulder, "Senbonzakura stop...everyone has their own views. I honestly don't care what people think about my looks."

Senbonzakura looked at her, "Chimpette...you and I both know that's not true. I have heard you crying in the bathroom after a lot of things Haineko said to you. I know you care about how you look and how you are always trying to get approval from everyone."

Chimpette took hold of his hand, "Senbonzakura...as long as I have friends who care enough to try to make me happy, that is all that matters to me." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek then pulled back and smiled.

Senbonzakura put his hand on his cheek then smiled at Chimpette, "Now shall we go before every place is packed with Shinigami?"

Chimpette nodded then went with him out of the large home. Once outside, Chimpette wrapped her arm around his, "Thank you, Senbonzakura."

He looked at her, "For what?"

"For defending me with all that Snakey said."

Senbonzakura looked at her shocked, "You heard?"

Chimpette smiled, "Every word."

Senbonzakura unwrapped her from his arm then wrapped it around her shoulders. He then stopped and remembered that it was supposed to get cold, "Wait...you might want to put something warmer on."

"Why?"

"The weather is supposed to get below freezing and I don't think that will be very warm."

Chimpette nodded then went and changed to her normal attire, "My chest will be freezing but it is the warmest thing I have."

Senbonzakura took off his upper yukata and wrapped it around her, tying it in the front. He missed the small blush on her cheeks as he tied it.

Chimpette leaned against Senbonzakura as their walked in comfortable silence. It wasn't long until they reached the stores. They walked into a women's store first and ran into Haineko and Tobiume. "Oh great."

Haineko looked at Chimpette, "Well well well...look who decided to show up here today. Okay, something is wrong with this picture, there is you, then there is this handsome man. Too much difference there."

Chimpette remembered what Senbonzakura had told her then rolled her eyes and walked to look at the clothes. She was going to ignore what Haineko had to say, even if it was the last thing she did.

Haineko went to Senbonzakura and hung on his arms. She saw Chimpette looking and said, "Wouldn't you like to be with a real woman? That whore is nothing compared to us."

Chimpette smirked then found some clothes and went to the dressing room. She put the dress on first then smirked evilly, _This is going to be so much fun._ Chimpette then walked out.

Senbonzakura, being held onto by the two nitwits, was growing bored. Then, all of his thoughts left his mind as Chimpette stepped out of the dressing room wearing a green dress.

Chimpette smiled then modeled for him. She wore a green cocktail dress that went to about mid-thigh and had a diamond shape cut out of it where her breasts and naval were. Her cleavage was very well visible and she was covered. She looked at Senbonzakura then laughed as Haineko and Tobiume tried to get his attention. Chimpette smiled, satisfied, then walked back into the dressing room. Thats when her back was visible. The back of the dress went about mid-back.

Senbonzakura looked after her and knew he had a blush on his face, _Damn, she is sexy! She doesn't know what she does to me._

_**I have a pretty good idea. **_

Senbonzakura realized that he said that from telepathy by accident. _Please hurry and save me from these two imbiciles._

_**Don't get your panties in a wad. I'll be out in a second.**_

True to her word, Chimpette walked out and had the dress in hand. She paid for it then walked over to Senbonzakura and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

Senbonzakura shook the two girls off of his arms and held his arm out to Chimpette, which she gladly took, and led them to another store. Senbonzakura leaned over, "I didn't say anything in front of them, but you looked incredibly sexy in that dress."

Chimpette smiled, "Thank you."

Senbonzakura looked around, "Where should we go next?"

She shrugged, "Depends on what kind of clothes you are looking for."

Senbonzakura looked at her, "I need more comfortable clothes. This armor isn't always the most comfortable to wear."

Chimpette looked around at the stores then pulled Senbonzakura into one with workout clothes, "I know you may be thinking the wrong idea, but trust me when I say that the workout clothes here are the most comfortable you will find." They walk in. The manager walked over as they walked in.

"Chimpette, it's good to see you. What can I help you look for?"

She smiled, "My friend here was looking to find some comfortable clothes. You think you could help with that?"

He looked at Senbonzakura then smiled and nodded, "I can definately help with that. We just recently got a new shipment of clothes in, would you both like to look at them?"

Chimpette nodded, "Sure."

The manager walked off and the two followed. As they walked to the back, Senbonzakura was growing even more jealous. He didn't like the way that this mere human was so comfortable with Chimpette. He was brought out of his reveree when Chimpette spoke up.

"You can stop glaring daggers into his back."

Senbonzakura looked at her. Her back was to him and she was walking in front of him. He smirked, "I have no idea what you mean. I was doing no such thing."

"You do realize that I can feel the aura you give off because you are right behind me. And, trust me when I say, I know what it feels like to glare daggers at someone," Chimpette said, not turning to look at him.

"Oh really? And when, might I ask, did this happen?" he asked, thinking he had cornered her.

Chimpette turned around and looked at him with a sexy cock of her eyebrow. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said, walking backwards. She then faced forwards and continued walking.

Senbonzakura followed behind her then looked at her, "How will I find out if you won't tell me?"

Chimpette just smiled.

The manager then stopped at the shipment and looked at the two, "Here you go. Feel free to look around." He walked off to let the two shop.

Senbonzakura went to try on some of those things. He walked out wearing a pair of pants and a tank top. He looked at Chimpette and saw that men were swarming around her. He saw that she was being hounded by the guys. He was about to go after them, but the manager put his hand on Senbonzakura's shoulder. He turned and looked at him.

The manager smiled, "You see that boxing dummy over there?"

Senbonzakura nodded.

"Go to it and start beating the crap out of it then when you are finished, glare at those guys around her. Can you do that?"

Senbonzakura nodded then walked over to it. He bowed then began punching it.

They all stopped and watched. Chimpette was one of the ones that stopped and watched. She walked forward away from the group around her then stood watching. She looked over to Tony, the manager, who was smirking. _Tony got him to do it...I wonder...I'm going to help him with that._

Tony saw Chimpette smiling his way then he motioned for her to start a fight with him.

Chimpette grinned then walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She ducked quickly as he swung his arm around in a jab then she took a fighting stance.

Senbonzakura looked at her confused, "You are going to fight me wearing that?"

She cocked an eyebrow then looked at herself, "You're right...wait one second and I will be right back." She quickly went to change then came back.

Everyone's jaws dropped seeing her. She wore shorts that stopped a few inches from the top of her thigh, a white sports bra, and her hair up in a ponytail with a headband around her forehead. Senbonzakura gulped seeing her. _** Oh great...this will be difficult here.**_

She walked forward and said in a sexy voice, "Come and get me...unless...unless you're scared."

Everyone looked at him then saw him put up his fists then motioned for her to start the battle.

Chimpette put up her hands then walked around him looking for a weakness._ This is going to be so much fun._

Senbonzakura walked around trying to read what she is going to do.

Chimpette then lunged at him and jabbed him in the abdomen. She followed with a roundhouse kick to his face, then got back into her stance as he fell to the ground.

Senbonzakura held his stomach then tried to get his senses together. _**She has gotten a lot better at fighting. But I won't let her win that easily. **_He got to his feet then stood in position ready for round 2.

Chimpette smirked then raised a hand out to him and signaled for him to come after her. She dodged his attempts at jabbing at her. After a while, he started to look beat and tired. She let her guard down then walked to him, "Alright Senbonzakura. You're too tired and beat. Let's call it a..." She was interrupted by Senbonzakura taking a hold of her arm then getting her to the ground, pinning her in place. She laid there and looked up at him, "Fast reflexes."

Senbonzakura smirked, "Comes in handy fighting against you." He helped her up then they changed into their regular clothes. He went up and paid for the clothes then they both started walking back to the Squad 6 Barracks.

"He's gay."

Senbonzakura looked at her confused, "What?"

Chimpette smirked, "Tony...he's gay. Plus he's not my type." She looked at him, "Satisfied?"

Senbonzakura smirked, "You enjoyed seeing me jealous didn't you."

She smiled, "Oh yeah. It was very amusing. Watching you get jealous over a gay guy who happened to be a close friend was hysterical."

Senbonzakura stopped when they got to the gates, "Chimpette."

Chimpette stopped then turned and looked at him, "What is it?"

Senbonzakura walked over to her then took her hands in his, "I would like to ask if it is too late to finish what was interrupted this morning?"

Her eyes went wide and a blush spread across her cheeks, "What?!"

Senbonzakura found her flustered state kind of...cute. _**She is blushing and will probably start stuttering. It may be strange for me to say it...but she looks adorable in this state.**_ "I mean what we were doing before Snakey woke up."

Chimpette's blush deepened as she remembered the almost kiss, "You...you want to...kiss...me?"

He smiled then nodded, "If it hadn't been for that brat waking up, we probably...no...we definately would have kissed. Chimpette...I have had a crush on you since I first met you. You remember that we all could join each others inner worlds to chat and such...and even then...I found myself oddly attracted to you. So, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be able to kiss you."

Chimpette's wide eyes softened and relaxed as she smiled, still with the light pink blush on her face, "I don't mind at all. I would actually like that very much."

Senbonzakura looked into her lime green eyes as she looked in his midnight blue eyes. They had started to lean in, but stopped when they saw it snowing. Senbonzakura smiled then looked up seeing the mistletoe hanging there. _**Spending Christmas with the love of my life. I couldn't ask for anything more than to have Chimpette by my side.**_

_Right back atcha pretty boy._

Senbonzakura looked at her then smiled, "Merry Christmas Chimpette."

Chimpette smiled back at him, "Merry Christmas Senbonzakura."

They both then leaned in and kissed as the gong rang, signaling midnight and Christmas day. Many were looking out their windows and watching it snow, not even seeing the couple outside. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Senbonzakura took her by the hand and took her inside, "Come on...let's get out of the cold. It's late. How about getting some sleep before Snakey wakes up?"

"Good idea. I swear that brat is even more annoying on Christmas morning."

They walked to their room, that they all shared. Chimpette was about to get in the bed with Snakey, until Senbonzakura put a hand on her arm, "You can sleep over here with me if you would rather. I will keep my hands to myself. Plus...it would be nice to get to hold the love of my life."

Chimpette took the chain belt off from around her waist then sat on one side of Senbonzakura's bed. When he was laying down, she got under the covers and lay herself beside him on the bed. She looked at him, "Good night Senbonzakura. Oh and for the record..."

He looked at her.

"I love you too."

They smiled and shared one last kiss before falling into peaceful slumber.


End file.
